


Calls Collected

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Series: BlackPepper Knight and Day AU Drabbles [3]
Category: Knight and Day (2010), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Inside jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Pepper attempt to redo their day at the beach which was so quickly ruined the last time they had an island to their selves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calls Collected

Pepper yawned, her body stretching out over the edges of the hammock that she was sleeping in, causing the ropes to crackle slighting and the material to whine in protest. She was laying just in the shade next to a jungle and she had a perfect view of the beach, also of the gorgeous redhead who was currently standing over a table with her Back to the C.E.O, in a dark red bikini. Pepper smiled and enjoyed the view for a few moments before she swung herself off the hammock and dug her toes into the white sand. Natasha turned around holding an extremely clichéd coconut drink, complete with a little red umbrella poking out from the edge, Natasha looked around with feigned suspicion and held out the drink to the taller woman. 

“I made food?”

She laughed and Pepper rolled her eyes as she took the drink and took a sip, enjoying the nice taste before pointing her finger at the other woman. 

“Hey, last time we were on a beach, you deserved it.”

Natasha laughed and turned around to fork out a bite of what looked like fresh caught fish that was cooked perfectly, 

“I cooked you food and I deserved to get tackled to the ground?”

She held out the fork with a smirk on her lips and Pepper took the bite off the utensil, humming contently at the taste with her eyes closed. 

“Hey, you got us captured by insane weapons dealers and, if I might add, put me in a bikini while I was unconscious.”

Natasha chuckled, 

“Hey I---”

Pepper nodded quickly and erased the space between them as she pulled an arm around Natasha’s waist, 

“Yeah, I know ‘Paper Clip and a Junior Mint’, now hopefully this time at the beach will go better than the last time which includes not getting blown up.”

Natasha pushed another bite into Pepper’s mouth with a smirk, holding back a laugh

“Yeah, don’t make any calls, okay?”

Pepper’s head fell onto Natasha’s shoulder and she laughed into the other woman’s neck.


End file.
